By Chance
by Blaqckberiih
Summary: Kirari Tsukishima is gonna confess her feelings towards Kazama Hiroto but one sudden accident came up and Kirari didn't find time to confess. Will Kirari able to confess? or will Fubuki snatch him away? HirotoXKirari/Kiroto Gomen for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1: What? SERVANT!

**My first Fanfic ever! I don't know if the story is ok or it appeals your senses. Well then, this is Kirarin Revolution (I know you already know it is) but the plot is very different than you expected. It's not all about Showbiz, Idol or something. Because this story is about school life (laugh) told yah it's a different plot. By the way I don't own Kirarin Revolution.**

******"By Chance"**

"I've decided! I'm going to confess my feelings today" Kirari puts her left hand into the surface of the table "Today's my chance!"

"Why?" Noel licks her pina collada lollipop

"Because today Pisces sign was lucky, so I'm going to gather up my courage and confess!" Kirari cross her arms and proudly raise her head.

Kobeni cups her chin "Oh… I heard it in the television this morning, Pisces is lucky and Sagittarius is quite in luck."

"Who?" Noel throws her lollipop into the trash and cross her feet "Isn't that Kazama Hiroto? The famous MVP basketball player and well known as the 'Campus Prince'"

Kirari's face became flush red and turns around playing her hands "M-Maybe"

*****************LUNCH BREAK*****************

"Pisces are lucky! Pisces are lucky" Kirari keeps on repeating those words with a sing-song voice walking in the hallway until her suddenly bump into someone.

"Gomen…" She bows her head "I didn't-…"

"You don't need to worry…" A boy said in a low voice.

"(I-I know that voice)" Kirari raise her head and saw Hiroto standing in front of her.

"Are you ok? Here let me help you" Hiroto lend his hand to Kirari to help her stand up.

But Kirari is so nervous, she can't neither move nor speak "I-I'm fine!" she said without thinking and slap Hiroto's hand and runs away.

"Are you ok Hiroto?" Seiji looks worriedly at Hiroto's hand. "Can you still play?"

Hiroto holds his wrist and looks at Kirari running in the hallway "Yea…"

**[CLASSROOM]**

"Noel…" Kirari embraces Noel and cries at her shoulder.

"Hatte, what's wrong Kirari?" Kobeni asked.

"*hick* I did something terrible to Hiroto! *hick*" Kirari wipe her tears and put her hands at Noel's shoulder "What should I do..?"

"Don't worry Kirari…" Noel pets Kirari "It's just as accident right? You didn't do it by your own purpose didn't you? So stop crying, nothing's gonna change when you cry…" Holds Kirari's cheek "You're just gonna waste your cute face."

"*hick* NOOOOEEEEELLLLL!" Kirari hugs Noel tightly.

*****************FOLLOWING DAY*****************

"Kobeni, Noel!" Kirari run towards Kobeni and Noel with a smile planted on her lips.

"Are you ok now?" Kobeni asked Kirari with a worried face.

Kirari nodded "Isn't it so obvious? Oh by the way…" A thing suddenly pop into Kirari's head "Thanks yesterday"

"It's nothing, we're friends aren't we?" Both Kobeni and Noel chuckle

"Oh! Kirari did you confess to Hiroto?" Noel asked Kirari

Kirari's bows her head and her eyes became dark that they couldn't bear to look at it "I miss it…" Kirari surprisingly raise her head and grins "But it's ok, there's still another chance"

**[BELL RINGS]**

The teacher claps her hands 3x "Ok class, today we're going to get ready for the cultural festival"

All the students start to chatter.

"Kirari, what should we pick?" Noel murmured.

"Hatte… I think Café sounds cool." Kobeni starts to think.

The teacher clears her throat "CLASS! We need to pick up an activity"

One student stands up "How about a haunted house?"

"That'll be creepy that's why I hate it! What about a play?" Another student suggested

"We'll be needed the auditorium for that…"

All the students start to fight.

**[After seven minutes]**

"Ok class…" The teacher puts her hands at the surface of the table "According to the voting we have made Café gets the role or should I say we'll be having a Café for a cultural festival. So in order to have an organised Café we'll need a leader"

One student raises its hand "I nominate Noel to be our leader"

"Whooaaa…!" All of the students reacted.

"So Noel, can I believe in you?"

"Y-Yes ma'am…!" Noel stands up nervously.

"Ok, I'm going to leave them in your hands Noel" The teacher said smiling.

*****************LUNCH BREAK*****************

Noel sighs "That was really tiring!" Noel sits at the chair covering her eyes in her arms.

Kirari giggles "I told you it's hard to be a leader."

"I know… I know…" Noel gets her bento on her bag.

"By the way is that Seiji Hiwatari; the friend of Hiroto?" Kobeni said pointing the yellow haired guy standing in the front of the classroom.

Kirari looks at the guy being pointed by Kobeni and they notice that Seiji is asking Kirari to come there.

"Huh? Is he asking me to come there?" Kirari gets her chopsticks.

"Oh come on Kirari I think he's going to confess to you or something? Noel winks at Kirari that make Kirari nervous.

"COME ON!" Noel and Kobeni push Kirari to Seiji.

"Wha-What do you need?" Kirari scratch the side of her head.

"You're the one who hit Hiroto right?" Seiji asked.

Kirari nods "B-but I didn't do it on purpose, I was just-…" Seiji covers Kirari's lips and nods.

"I know… but the part where in you hit him is injured and right now Hiroto can't play smoothly because of that and also the following game is next month."

"S-Sorry…" Kirari bows her head

"Hey its ok you don't need to do that…" Kirari raise her head "The reason I came here is I have a favour to ask you…"

Kirari clears her throat "What is… it?"

Seiji holds Kirari's hand and stare at her seriously "Can you… be Hiroto's servant for one month or until his injury is gone?"

**That's it! Hope you'll like it even though it really sucks at the beginning up to the end. I'll be able to upload the next chapter after one or two weeks and also DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: My Rival has showed up!

**Hello guys, this is Chapter 2! I hope you'll like this chapter, even though it's sucks! Well, kinda… (Laugh) I don't know what to say but thanks for the readers who read my story. Ok then, shall we get going?**

**By Chance**

"WHAAATTTT?" Kobeni and Noel shocked.

"Shhhh…" Kirari covers Kobeni and Noel's mouth. "Will you guys calm down?" she murmured.

"Ok, Ok, but what did yah replied?" Noel asked.

"I said OK!" Kirari replied that made Noel jaw dropped.

"Hahaha… I knew Kirari would say that." Kobeni chuckled.

"I-It's not like that, I just wanted him to recover until the next game…" Kirari's eyes went dark "Be-because it's my fault that his injury became more exaggerated."

"Now, now, don't be gloomy…" Noel hugs Kirari "You still have us didn't yah?" She smiles.

"Yea… we're best friends aren't we?" Kobeni pets Kirari then smiles confidently.

"Noel, Kobeni… A-RI-GA-TOU!"

************AFTER CLASS************

"Hey Natsume, could you fix the curtains? We should have some pink and yellow too" Noel points the other student "Hey you, could you help Kobeni carry the maid outfits?" points at other student again "Hey! Go and arrange the chairs and tables! Get it?"

"Hey Noel…" Kirari puts down the box of ingredients "could you assist someone who'll help me to carry this?"

"Hey Kirari, I saw Seiji waiting at you at the door before so I think you should take a rest and find him…"Noel pick up the box of ingredients "I'm gonna carry this for you" Noel grins.

"Thanks Noel!" Kirari shook her head and runs off to the gym.

"That girl…" Noel turns around and saw a boy wandering "Hey you! Could you carry this for me?"

************GYMNATIUM************

"Hey Kirari…" Seiji waves his hand for Kirari to notice him.

"SEIJI?" Kirari dash off towards Seiji who's at the gym's door

"Kirari, there's Hiroto" Seiji points a boy wearing a jersey who sits at the audience chair watching the players who play basketball.

"Hiro…" Seiji walks towards Hiroto with Kirari at his side.

"Oh Seiji…" Hiroto notice Kirari at Seiji's side "Why is she here? I told you I'm ok" Hiroto sigh.

"Don't be like that Hiro, here…" Seiji push Kirari that made her yell.

"Ouch!" Kirari scratch the side of her head and when she opens her eyes she saw that she's sitting above Hiroto that made her blush like a tomato. "G-Gomen" Kirari stands up nervously fast.

"It's ok" Hiroto stands up and his eyes became dark.

"Hiroto, what happened?" A deep blue haired-girl came running towards us.

"Who is she?" Kirari murmured at Seiji.

"She's Todou Fubuki; she's one of Hiroto's fan girls. She's an heiress who's often called as 'Bishoujo' and also the student body said that Hiroto and she would make a good pair." Seiji murmured back at Kirari.

"So, she's Fubuki…" Kirari's watching Fubuki helping Hiroto "she's like a model!" Kirari's eyes went sparkles.

"But do you know what is her inside character?" Seiji asked Kirari.

"Huh?" Kirari faces Seiji with a curious face.

"Who did this to Hiroto?" Fubuki asked the players and all of them pointed Kirari.

"What…?" Kirari points herself "Me?"

"B-but I'm just a victim Seiji…! I didn't do anything" Kirari puts her hands unto Seiji's shoulder.

"I know Kirari, but if I discuss the truth to Fubuki she'll never believe unless Hiroto will" Seiji removes Kirari's hand at his shoulder then grins.

"You…!" Fubuki points at Kirari "The girl at Seiji's side, I will never ever forgive you!" Fubuki gives Kirari a scare.

"WWHHHAAAATTTT!"

************AFTER THE PRACTICE************

Kirari is walking home with Seiji, Hiroto and Fubuki.

"Fubuki and I are in this direction, how about you Kirari?" Seiji asked Kirari then Fubuki give Kirari a frightening glare saying "Don't go to the direction where Hiroto is"

"U-uhmm… O-over there!" Kirari nervously pointed the direction where she lives.

"So… you can escort Hiroto since his house is also there" Seiji smiles and starts to walk with the frightening Fubuki who keeps on glaring at Kirari

"So, shall we walk then?" Hiroto said Kirari smiling that made Kirari's nervous flew away.

Kirari nods and starts to walk with Hiroto silently. After a few minutes Hiroto start their conversation.

"Why did you agreed with Seiji's favour being my servant for one month?" Hiroto stares at Kirari.

"B-Because it's my fault that your injury became more exaggerated and It's my will to take care of it since the following game is next month." Kirari also stares at Hiroto and saw that Hiroto is also staring at her that made her face flush then looks away.

"It's not your fault, it's because of my carelessness that I've got injured and you just hit it-…" Kirari covers Hiroto's mouth.

"I said it's my fault so don't force that it's your own… your just doing your job to practice for the next game, right?" Kirari removes her hand at Hiroto's lips and start to smile.

Both of them continue to walk on a lovey-dovey mood until they reach Hiroto's house.

"Is this your house?" Kirari ask Hiroto.

"Yep, take care ok?" Hiroto smiles and open the house's gate.

"Don't worry; my house is just close to your house… only seven houses is the difference" Kirari walks off.

"Seven houses huh, how about a visit?" Hiroto murmured.

**That's it! I don't own anything ok? Just the plot… -_- How's Fubuki's tribute sounds? GOOD or BAD? Hope you'll wait for the upcoming chapter! Don't forget to review ok? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Sudden Confession

**The third chapter is all done~! Hope I'll get more reviews than as usual… :) By the way, thanks for the viewers/readers who reads my story, really… very… in the bottom of my heart THANK YOU! ^^**

**By Chance**

"I can't believe it! I saw Hiroto's house and we're also at the same neighbourhood and that means…" Kirari keeps on rolling at her bed and starts to day dream "KYYAAAA~!" Kirari's face turns into tomato.

"Kirari~ the dinner is ready!" Her father calls her up and starts to arrange the dishes in the table.

"Coming~… " Kirari joyfully stands at her bed putting her pink polka-dot house slippers on her feet and go downstairs.

"Whoaa..!" Kirari began to drool as her eyes went sparkles "ITADAKIMASU!" She gets the spoon and fork and eats a mountain of curry. [_well… glutton as always]_

After eating some dinner Kirari went outside to cool her head a bit. She jogs at the neighbourhood until she stops at her grandmother's house.

"What, grandma is already sleeping so early?" Kirari puts her hand unto her stomach and sigh "I want to eat some apples for dessert but, oh well… let's go home."

When Kirari turns around she saw Hiroto looking at her curiously wiping his sweat by a blue towel

"Kirari…?" Hiroto said that made Kirari flinch "Is that you?" after a few seconds Kirari nodded "as I thought, I know that you're Kirari even if my eyes is covered by a hankie I can tell you're the one…" Hiroto laughs that made Kirari flush.

"Huh, what's wrong? You're a bit red…" Hiroto puts his hands at Kirari's cheeks "are you sick or something?"

"_I-I -might e-explode" _Kirari said into her mind _"H-Hi-Hiro-t-to.."_

"Kirari, you're face became redder and redder… are you sure you're ok?" Kirari nodded nervously "It can't be help…" Hiroto bite his lip and carries Kirari like a bride.

"Hi-Hi-Hiroto~…" Kirari start whining until Hiroto puts her down.

"What's the problem Kirari, you're sick right?" Hiroto yell at Kirari worriedly.

"N-No I'm not.." Kirari blush and hold Hiroto's shirt "I-I'm just like that when the boy I like do something like putting his hand in my face, carries me like a princess and many other things that made me blush because I… I…~" Kirari covers her lips and turns around. _"Just what did I say back then?"_

Kirari run faster as she could until she reach her house and quickly enter.

"Kirari, what's wrong?" Kirari's father gets some water for her to drink.

"Don't worry father I'm fine, just tired from jogging… I'm gonna sleep" Kirari hurriedly went upstairs and quickly barge into the bathtub.

"I'm such an IDIOT!" Kirari keeps on slapping her cheeks and keeps on repeating the word IDIOT.

**Phew… Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Seiji's surprise

**Hi guys! I already published the third right? So this is the fourth one… Hope you enjoy this chapter..! And also, Please don't forget to review.. :)**

**By Chance**

************SCHOOL GATE************

Kirari sigh "Now I'm afraid to face Hiro-…" Kirari saw Hiroto walking with his teammates and she hurriedly turns away "Speaking of which, HE'S THERE! ~"

When Kirari is watching Hiroto walking with his teammates someone cling unto her.

"Ki-ra-ri~" Fubuki glare furiously at her "What happened between you and Hiroto yesterday?"

"Uhmm… We're just walking~" Kirari grins at her.

"Oh really~…" Fubuki raise an eyebrow and cross her arms.

"Now, now..." Seiji butt in to the conversation.

"WHAAATTT?" Both Fubuki and Kirari glared furiously at Seiji "DON'T BUTT IN!"

"Ha ha ha…" Seiji scratch the back of his head and try to smile.

"Hey guys… what's wrong?" Hiroto and Kirari made an eye contact that made Kirari's face turn into a tomato.

"Huh? Kirari what's wrong with your face? Are you sick or something?" Fubuki puts her left hand into Kirari's forehead "You're temperature is still ok but your face is totally red."

"She's just like that when a bo-…" Before Hiroto spill the bean Kirari covers Hiroto's lips "Don't you dare tell them what I tell you last night!" Kirari mutter.

"Hiroto… what do you want to say?" Seiji asked Hiroto.

"Oh~ it's nothing, right Hiroto?" Kirari drags Hiroto furiously to the hallway.

"Suspicious~" Fubuki cups her chin and glare at them.

************CLASSROOM************

"Hey Kirari~ what's wrong with yah?" Noel cross her feet and licks her lollipop

"I just suddenly confess to him without thinking…" Kirari gets some scissors to help Kobeni in preparing some decorations.

"EEEEHHHHHH!" Both Kobeni and Noel surprise.

"Ish… will you two stop shouting? ~" Kirari gently whisper to them.

"But that was so sudden and what did he answer?" Kobeni cups her chin and looks up.

"I didn't say something like CAN YOU GO OUT WITH ME or CAN YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND..~ I only said that he's the boy I like and after that I run without knowing his reaction…" Kirari gets another batch of colourful papers.

"He didn't grab your hand or chase you or something like this?" Noel starts to imagine.

**[IMAGINATION]  
*Noel's telling what she imagines to Kobeni and Kirari***

(Noel's story)

"KIRARI WAIT!"

Hiroto is chasing after Kirari and when he reaches Kirari's hand he said something like.

"Don't leave me like that when you confessed your feelings to me…"

Hiroto hugs Kirari.

"I also like you, ever since you transferred here I've always got an eye out of you."

And then for the finishing touch! Hiroto puts his hand unto Kirari's cheeks and then… and then… a big passionate…-!

**[END OF IMAGINATION]**

"STOP! ~" Kirari cut the story that Noel's telling.

"Why? It's really cute tough..~" Kobeni chuckles and continues to cut some papers.

Kirari phone beeps.

"Huh? Kirari you've got a text message…" Kobeni gets Kirari's phone.

"Who is it?" Kirari asked Kobeni and gets her phone from Kobeni.

"It's Seiji…" Kobeni replied and give Kirari's phone to her.

_From: Seiji Hiwatari  
Subject: Meet me_

_- Kirari meet me at the back of the school gym at 12:30 I need to tell you something important and please just you ok? Don't bring your friends and plus don't be late.. SEE YAH! :)_

************BACK OF THE SCHOOL GYM************

"Where's Seiji? I thought he's already here?" Kirari take a step and saw Seiji smiling at her sitting at the bench.

"What's wrong Seiji? Why did you call me?" Kirari sit beside Seiji.

"I want to make it perfect…" Seiji smile at her.

"Huh?" Kirari cups her chin.

Seiji stand at the front of Kirari who's sitting at the bench and kneel and kiss Kirari's hand.

"Kirari, I like you… will you go out with me?"

**That's the end of the fourth chapter! Hehehe… I'm excited to create the fifth chapter :3 and of course I'll make it more exciting ^^ Oh, by the way don't forget to review..~!**


	5. Chapter 5: Be my First Kiss

**Fifth Chapter is already done! I wonder if I add more tense or something -_-… but I guess, Oh well forget about it! BTW I forgot to mention that after I finish this story I will publish a one-shot story so… Here is the Fifth Chapter! Hope you'll review.. :)**

**By Chance**

"_Kirari-chan, will you go out with me?" _

Kirari wakes up and looks at her alarm clock.

"Oh~ it's just a dream…" Kirari stands up putting her house slippers to change her clothes and go downstairs.

"Father, what is the breakfast?" Kirari went into the kitchen and saw a note at the dining table.

**Note:**

_**Kirari are you curious of me from not making your breakfast? Well, the truth is I'm not at home and I'm not going back today cause I'm on a vacation trip with my co-workers at Osaka for one week so hope you'll enjoy the day without me… also buy and make your own FOOD ok? If you need help your grandma is there to guide you so stay home and feel comfortable..! PEACE SIGN~ -Papa**_

"How can I feel comfortable without anything to eat ?" Kirari's stomach begins to growl.

"Oh yea..~ How about a toast…" Kirari gets two packs of loaves and put it in the toaster two by two and after 20 minutes thirty toasts are made.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Kirari hurriedly finish her breakfast and fix herself, to go buy some food.

************MARKET************

"La la la la~…" Kirari gets a shopping cart and start to shop some groceries.

"Oh Kirari~" Seiji calls upon Kirari and waves his hand to where he is.

"Seiji!" Kirari hurriedly go to where Seiji is standing.

"Seiji, are you also here to buy some meat and other stuffs for living?" Kirari ask Seiji as her eyes began to shine.

"For living?~ Uhmm.. the truth is…"

"Hey Seiji what in the world did yah want me to carry this stuffs?" Hiroto began to butt in the conversation with a pile of snacks in his arms and saw Kirari who's beside Seiji.

"Hiroto!" Seiji calls him up "The truth is… Kirari, I'm here to shop some snacks with Hiroto for our team practice tomorrow since the competition is so soon."

"Ohh~ I see… also after the competition I will be free from slavery!" Kirari jumps with joy.

"And also we could be together without Hiroto ordering you since where going out, didn't we?" Seiji holds Kirari's hand that made her surprise.

_KIRARI: "Oh yeah… I forgot to mention that thing isn't a dream, its reality and I just blurt out without thinking! Oh my… this is worse than I thought it would be, after I confess to Hiroto I just answer Seiji! What will Hiroto think about me? Did he think that I'm just playing around from what did I just say?"_

"…right Kirari?" Seiji smiles at Kirari and Kirari also smiles back at him and tighten her hands unto Seiji.

"Yea…" Kirari answer strait that made Hiroto surprise.

_KIRARI: "Oh my…! Forgive me Hiroto!"_

"Is that true?" Fubuki showed up and cling unto Hiroto's shoulder.

"Fubuki…!" Hiroto warned her.

"Oh sorry Hiroto, Kirari can you put this stuffs unto your cart since it's all empty?" Fubuki put all the snacks that are in Hiroto's arms into Kirari's cart. "I thought that Kirari would be my rival for Hiroto since she's always by her side because of the slave contract, but don't yah worry Kirari... after the competition is already done you will be free from Hiroto and also I will help you get some dating tips for you and Seiji so don't yah worry~ OHOHOHOHO!"

"T-T-Thanks…" Kirari's bite her lips and try to smile at Fubuki.

"Congrats Seiji and Kirari…" Hiroto both shake their hands and smiles.

"Thank you Hiroto, what about you? Who's the girl you like the most?" Seiji asked Hiroto.

"Well the truth is I never have a girl I like, for me is basketball is my liking so I don't time for that kind of romance…" Hiroto scratch his head.

"WHHHAAATTT!" Fubuki starts to whine. "But don't you like me?"

"Don't worry Fubuki, I'll try it~" Hiroto smiles at Fubuki.

"Hiroto-sama~!" Fubuki clings at Hiroto.

************AFTER THE GROCERY SHOPPING************

"Kirari, the first part you should do as lovers is holding hands…" Fubuki winks at her.

"What? That is too something for me to do…" Kirari hesitate.

"Aww… what was that thing? Here, here" Fubuki holds Kirari's hand and Seiji's until Fubuki grabs Kirari's hand to get closer to Seiji's hand until they begin to hold hands. "See…? All perfect! Just like a couple…"

"Fubuki…~" Kirari starts to feel embarrassed.

"Don't you worry Kirari, since where going out I'll protect you, I'll be your guard" Seiji puts Kirari's hand unto his chest and Kirari starts to blush like a tomato.

"Wow! Kirari, your face is so red! Is it because of Seiji's words? Kyaaa~ :3" Fubuki starts to feel hoity-toity.

"Fubuki, do you want to experience that kind of think too?" Hiroto cups Fubuki's chin and Fubuki began to blush that made Kirari feel so jealous. "Ha ha ha… just kidding" Hiroto removes his hands that cups Fubuki's chin.

"Hiroto you meanie!~" Fubuki starts to whine and cling unto Hiroto's arms.

Kirari go to the place where Fubuki and Hiroto was that made Hiroto stare at her "Fubuki, looks like you scored a points at him~" Kirari whisper at Fubuki.

"Kyaa~ stop your jokes Kirari" Fubuki blushes and holds her cheeks that made her feel hoity-toity.

"No I'm not kidding~" Kirari smiles at Fubuki.

"Look there was an ice cream stand, what kind of flavour does you like Kirari?" Seiji gets her wallet into his pocket.

"Uhmm… strawberry is good but I also like vanilla." Kirari cups her chin and begins to think.

"Ok then, two scoops of ice cream! One scoop of strawberry and another one for vanilla" Seiji starts to buy.

"Wait Seiji, How about you Hiroto?" Fubuki asked him.

"Chocolate and mint please…" Hiroto answered Fubuki with a smile planted on his lips.

"OK! Seiji wait" Fubuki starts to follow Seiji and the atmosphere between Kirari and Hiroto changes.

_KIRARI: "What kind of topic is good to start with? Think Kirari think!"_

"Since the cultural fest is also soon what kind of stand will you create, Kirari?" Hiroto started the conversation between him and Kirari.

"Well the truth is it's not a stand or something… it's a café where in I'm one of the waitresses who will serve some customers" Kirari starts to enjoy the conversation between her and Hiroto that made the atmosphere changes.

"Wow sounds good! I'll visit it after the competition." Hiroto smiles at Kirari.

"Well Hiroto, Uhmm…" Kirari tightly holds her skirt and the wind begins to blow. "What can you say about me and you friend Seiji going out?"

Hiroto looks up the sky "Well, I feel jealous…" Kirari was surprise to the point that made her heart skip a beat. "Just kidding…" Hiroto smiles at Kirari "Well the truth is I'm happy for my best friend and you, you're really a good couple…" Kirari puts her hands into her chest and close her eyes.

_KIRARI: "It really hurts didn't it? The feeling of being heartbroken… Well, I'll just buried it in my heart.."_

"But the part when you confess to me directly that made me happy, because other people just confess to me by phone and by letters. So I'm glad that you made my heart skip a beat for the first time. So that's why your confession became a wonderful treasure buried in my heart." Kirari looks at Hiroto and Hiroto looks at Kirari and they made an eye contact.

"Kirari, your my slave right? A slave will do what the master says right? So be prepared because I'm not the kind of master before that only order you to do easy things." Hiroto looks up into the sky.

"What do you mean?" Kirari pouted.

"Before I only order you easy things like "Watch me play basketball", "Let's go to school every morning" and "Be Seiji's assistant". But now, I'll treat you like my own slave since the competition is so soon." Hiroto faces Kirari.

"What do you want me to do?" Kirari asked Hiroto.

"Give me your ice cream" Hiroto cross his arms.

"Ehhhh~ you meanie…!" Kirari turns around and starts to whine.

"Ha ha ha… Kirari…" Kirari is still not turning around "Oii.. Kirari, I'm just joking…"

Kirari turns back "So what kind of thing do you want me to do?" Kirari cross her arms.

Hiroto cups Kirari's chin "I ORDER YOU TO BE MY FIRST KISS…"

**That's the end of the chapter! I made it longer than before…! Also don't forget to review, pretty please…~ with cherry on top. I'll wait for it! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbreaks

**This is the sixth chapter! :3 Hoping that I'll get more reviews~ :) [Note: I'm just an novice writer so don't expect so much of my stories] Also I don't own Kirarin Revolution… just the PLOT… ENJOY! R&R**

**By Chance**

"Kirari, I order you to be my first kiss~" Hiroto's face become closer to Kirari.

"EEEHHHH!" Kirari over reacted and lost her balance "Kyaa~ !" Before she fall to the surface of the ground Hiroto grab her right hand and hold Kirari's waist.

_KIRARI: "I feel Hiroto's breathing; it's like a warm air that comes over my face… wait a minute… MY FACE!"_

"Are you ok, Kirari?" Hiroto starts to pant "You can open your eyes now"

Kirari gently opens her eyes and saw Hiroto's face whose 7 inch closer to her.

"H-Hi-Hiroto…" Kirari puts her right hand into Hiroto's cheek. "YOU IDIOT…!" Kirari slaps Hiroto's face. "Why did you-…" said Hiroto holding his slapped cheek.

"Kirari?" Seiji drops the ice creams he's holding because of what he saw.

"KI-RA-RI~!" Fubuki grabs Kirari's hand angrily and drags Kirari. "Hey you two come on and follow us."

************WHILE WALKING************

"You like Kirari, don't yah? Hiroto…" Seiji looks at Hiroto who's licking at his ice cream.

"What are you saying Seiji, aren't you happy because you're dating Kirari now?" Hiroto puts his ice cream in Seiji's lips.

"Hey…" Seiji removes Hiroto's ice cream in his lips.

"It's your fault that you and Kirari didn't eat some" Hiroto licks his ice cream.

"I'm happy…" Seiji stares at Hiroto "I'm happy that I'm going out with the girl I like and I'll do anything for us to be together."

Hiroto stops walking and his eyes went dark "Even if I also like the girl you like most? ~" Hiroto said in a low soft voice.

"Hiro…?" Seiji calls upon Hiroto "Hey~ aren't yah going home with us?

"I think I forgot to buy something, you can go home first." Hiroto turns around and runs back.

"Seiji what's wrong with Hiroto?" Fubuki asked Seiji that made Kirari turn around and look at Hiroto whose running back. "Hiro…to~" Kirari said in a low soft voice.

************KIRARI'S BEDROOM************

"Now, I wonder if Hiroto is already home." Kirari hurriedly go down stairs and went out to the house.

"Where's Hiroto's house again?" While walking Kirari saw Hiroto at the gate of their house. Kirari hobbled hastily towards to him.

"Hiroto!" Kirari puts her hand into his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Hiroto removes Kirari's hand that's on his shoulder.

Kirari was playing her hands "I was worried about you-…"

"Aren't you going out with Seiji? So why are you worried about me?" Hiroto turns around and opens their house's gate.

"NO!" Kirari close the gate and hold the end of Hiroto's shirt "Don't leave me behind… Don't leave the person who worries about you. What so that the person who worries about you is going out with someone else… What's the problem?" The rain starts to fall. "The important thing is there is someone… there is someone who cares and still worries about you! And that person is me… I still care for you and I still worry about you! So please… please…"

Hiroto turns around and embrace Kirari passionately "Sorry… Sorry Kirari" Kirari embraces Hiroto back.

************SEIJI'S HOUSE************

"Oh it's raining…" Seiji sip her milk. "Mom, can I go visit Hiroto for a moment?"

************HIROTO'S HOUSE GATE************

"Hiroto…?" Kirari removes her hand that embraces Hiroto.

"Don't… please stay like this for a bit, I beg you" Hiroto murmured at Kirari.

Seiji's umbrella drops off to the ground "Hiroto…?" Seiji saw them embracing each other who's a little farther to them.

************FOLLOWING DAY************

The 1st day of the Cultural Festival begins.

"Hey! Aren't you done yet?" Noel pointed the guy who's carrying the box full of maid outfits. "You over there…! Help this guy!" Noel starts to lead all of her classmates in arranging their café.

"Hey Kobeni, where are the maid outfits?" Kirari asked.

"I don't know either… maybe it's not ready yet" Kobeni smiles "Oh~ By the way I forgot to help my group in the curtain designs… Kirari Ja Ne!~" Kobeni hurriedly run into the hallway.

"Kirari, the maid outfits are in that guy's box so hurry up and get dress, ok?" Noel pointed.

"Thanks Noel!" Kirari smiles and go to the guy that Noel pointed.

After 30 minutes their Café is finally open and many costumers barge in.

"WELCOME!" Kirari greets all the costumers with a smile planted on her lips.

All of them help each other to make a successful Café until their Café became crowded.

"Kirari, since you've work 2 hours you should take a break" Noel smiles.

"Thanks Noel, who's my replacement then?" Kirari muttered.

"ME!" Noel said proudly and put her hands unto Kirari's shoulder "Don't yah worry Kirari, I'll be ok!~"

Kirari sweat drops "I'm not sure tough…" Kirari said in a low soft voice.

Kirari went outside of their Café and run towards the hallway.

_KIRARI: "Oh~ I forgot to go to the gym since it's their last practice"_

Kirari run and run and run until she reaches the front of the gym.

"Hiro-…" Kirari was shock to see Fubuki's confession to Hiroto.

_KIRARI: "Oh~ did I intrude them? Since it's Fubuki's confession I wonder what Hiroto would answer?"_

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Congrats Seiji and Kirari…" Hiroto both shake their hands and smiles.

"Thank you Hiroto, what about you? Who's the girl you like the most?" Seiji asked Hiroto.

"Well the truth is I never have a girl I like, for me is basketball is my liking so I don't time for that kind of romance…" Hiroto scratch his head.

"WHHHAAATTT!" Fubuki starts to whine. "But don't you like me?"

"Don't worry Fubuki, I'll try it~" Hiroto smiles at Fubuki.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

_KIRARI: "That means…~"_

Kirari run as fast as she could for her not to hear Hiroto's reply until she bump into Seiji.

"Kirari?" Seiji saw Kirari crying.

Kirari hugs Seiji "Seiji…~" Kirari hugs Seiji tightly and Seiji hugs Kirari back until Kirari cries hard "Fu-Fubuki is gonna confess to Hi-Hiroto".

"Kirari…" Seiji's usual mood changes and comforts Kirari.

**Yay! That's the end of chapter six… Please don't forget to review ok? I'll be waiting :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Slave and Her Master

**The seventh chapter is done guys…! Thanks for all the reviews because of your reviews I've become more inspired.. :) BTW I'm also currently working on the one-shot like I promise… R&R**

The 2nd Day of the School Festival and also the Day of the Basketball Competition…

"Kirari, are you going to the basketball competition?" Noel gets a rag and starts to polish the table.

Kirari sigh and mops the floor "I don't want to…~" Kirari stops and sits in a chair that's near at the table that Noel polishes.

"Hatte? Aren't you after Hiroto?" Kobeni drags a chair to sit at the front of Kirari.

"Nope… I give up already, also I don't want to ruin the relationship between Me and Seiji since we're going out~" Kirari muttered and desk her chin.

"WHAT!" Both Noel and Kobeni surprise and look at each other "SINCE WHEN?" Both of them asked in unison.

"What? Didn't I tell it?" Kirari asked.

Both Kobeni and Noel sweat drop "Of course not!" Noel pouted.

"Well, did yah know when I get a text message with Seiji to come at the gym…?" Both Noel and Kobeni nods "…That's when Seiji confessed to me but I couldn't reject him because I would hurt his feelings so that's why I answered him." Kirari cross her legs and stretch her arms.

"By the way, did Hiroto invite you to see him play basketball?" Kobeni puts her index finger unto her cheek.

"Uhmm…"

************BASKETBALL COMPETITION************

"Now the Basketball Competition is in our hands so let's do our BEST!" Hiroto shout with glee.

All of his teammates replied "YOSH!" striking their fist into the air.

"Hiroto… I have to talk to you, come with me." Seiji puts a towel into Hiroto's shoulder and starts to walk out of the room.

"Hey Seiji…" Hiroto follows Seiji and both of them go out of the gymnasium.

"What do you want?" Hiroto asked Seiji and Seiji surprisingly strike a fist at Hiroto but stops at the middle.

"I heard that Fubuki confessed to you, IS THAT TRUE?" Seiji rises up a voice at Hiroto.

"Yup, so what's the big deal?" Hiroto removes Seiji's shaking fist.

Seiji calms down "Did you answer her? What did you said?"

"Why do you want to know?" Hiroto sits and removes his jacket.

"You LOVE Kirari don't yah?" Seiji asked Hiroto in a serious tone.

Hiroto's eyes went dark that Seiji couldn't bear to see them "If I say "YES" what will you do?" Hiroto faces the side.

*************In the Class Café*************

Fubuki enters the Café and sits at an empty chair.

"Kirari!~" Fubuki calls upon Kirari.

"Hey Fubuki… aren't you at the gym?" Kirari asked Fubuki holding a tray full of shortcakes.

"I decided not to come…" Fubuki desk her chin. "Because Hiroto is inspecting someone to come who's not me." Fubuki sigh.

"Aree~? Aren't you and Hiroto going out?" Kirari puts the tray full of shortcakes in the table where Fubuki sits.

"Huh? What are you taking about?" Fubuki drink some water. "We're not going out.. why do you say so?" Fubuki giggles.

"Uhmm… because you confess your feelings unto him, right~?" Kirari starts to play with her fingers.

"Huh? How did you know?" Fubuki sigh. "Are you evesdropping?" Fubuki glared at her.

"No, no, no~…" Kirari panic "I was just passing around… By the way, what did Hiroto replied?" Kirari sits at the chair infront of Fubuki.

Fubuki sighs "He said, he already likes someone… So if he's going to approve my confession that means he's just toying around with my feelings and aslo decieving himself because he doesn't like me. Saying those things to me makes me wanna love him more~ But I know he already likes someone else… but that someone else is already taken to somebody and that somebody is like a brother to him so that's why he have to hide his feelings towards that someone. And do you know who is that SOMEONE and that SOMEBODY?"

"Who is that SOMEONE and that SOMEBODY anyway?" Kirari cross her legs and starts to thinks.

Fubuki smiles "SEIJI! And the other one is… YOU!"

Kirari was shocked "Is WHAT?"

Fubuki holds Kirari's hands tightly "Kirari, I know that you're the person who Hiroto admires and Hiroto needs you now so please… go and tell him what you feel! I know you also likes him. This is my first and last wish Kirari so 'MAKE HIROTO HAPPY' ok?"

Kirari starts to run from corridors to corridors.

KIRARI:_"Fubuki, thanks for all your help… I'll remember your kindness even tough we fought a lot of times. Thank you FUBUKI~" _

************AT THE GYM************

Kirari opens the gymnatium's door and saw the janitors moping the floor.

"Uhmm… excuse me, where are the basketball players?" Kirari pants really hard.

"Ohhh~ Sorry miss, but the game has already ended. But the win is still ours altought that Kazama boy looks like alittle bit not into the game." One janitor replied.

"Hiroto?~" Kirari sigh "Thanks mister janitor… Bye!"

Kirari keeps on searching on Hiroto until she find him lying at the bench with a towel on his face.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"If I say "YES" what will you do?"

Seiji's eyes went dark "So is it ok if I'll give Kirari unto you?"

"What are you saying? Aren't you love her?" Hiroto raises up his voice.

"I know, I really love her~ I love Kirari very much! But, does she loves me back?" Seiji grins.

"Sei-…" Seiji puts his left hand at Hiroto's shoulder.

"I know that Kirari loves you… so please MAKE HER HAPPY, ok?" Seiji takes a step. "Aren't we going to the gym?"

**[END OF THE FLASHBACK]**

"Seiji… Idiot!" Hiroto removes his towel that covers his face.

"Hiroto?" Kirari sits at the side of the bench where Hiroto lies.

"Kirari…" Hiroto sits at the bench and puts his towel on his shoulder.

"So the slave contract is now officially done right?" Kirari smiles.

"Yeah.. you're right!" Hiroto looks up at theb sky. "Kirari…"

"Yeah?" Kirari faces Hiroto whose looking up into the sky.

"Is it ok…" Hiroto also faces Kirari "For a master to fall for a slave?".

"Sure…" Kirari smiles at him. "How about a slave who falls to her master but her master is inlove with someone already?"

"Huh?" Hiroto was surprise.

"But the slave didn't know that the SOMEONE that her master loves is her…" Kirari sits beside Hiroto. "You know, I don't really believe in in happy ever after… I do."

Hiroto holds Kirari's hand. "So is it ok if the slave and the master will have their happy ever after?"

"Well yeah… it will be a memorable ending for them." Kirari answered.

"So…" Hiroto kneel at the front of Kirari and kiss Kirari's hand. "My charming slave, this is my last order for you to command… will you go out with me?".

"Yes master, I will always stay by your side." Both of them hug each other.

**Fin~**

**Thanks for all who support this story! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! =))))**


End file.
